The Kitchen Wench And The Crafter
by secretfanficlover
Summary: The Birth of A founder, the meeting of Helga Hufflepuffs parents.
1. The Kitchen Wench And The Crafter

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Carwen was a beautiful young woman. She loved cooking and was well known for her kitchen crafts. She had wild red hair and a plump build, but her kindness to everyone around her overshadowed everything else.

Her parents owned an inn in the village but were struggling to make ends meet. She didn't have a large dowry yet somehow it was arranged for her to be betrothed to a traveller with high stature and wealthy background. So, to save her family from becoming destitute, when she turned sixteen years old, she was to be married off to this stranger.

Her two younger sisters; Gabrielle and Elizabeth, both loved her, and she had quickly become the twins' main caregiver. When her mother had fallen pregnant again, Carwen's father had hoped for a boy. When the girls were born, he was furious. Her parents argued constantly because he wanted a male heir. He felt no remorse for ignoring his daughters.

Carwen's father left just after the twins turned two years old. He had met another woman, so he left Carwen's mother in the hope this woman could provide him with an heir.

This left Carwen's mother desperate. She needed to find a way to provide for her daughters, so she became a barmaid. This left Carwen home alone to raise her twin sisters all by herself.

When she turned fifteen, she became despondent. She had hoped something would be done to prevent her being married off to a stranger. She knew her time was fast approaching, her pure virtue was the only thing she had to hold onto to find a man, and her mother's only hope for salvation.

But Carwen had no interest in marrying the rich traveler. So she did the only thing she could, she ran away. She loved her sisters dearly, but sacrificing her chance at love she couldn't do.

This was breaking a promise to help her family, but she had no alternative. Her mother refused to listen to reason. When she ran away, she left with nothing but the clothes on her back.

She walked for hours and hours until she became tired. Then she sat down next to the road to rest and catch her breath.

In the distance she saw a tiny cottage draped in honeysuckle. With renewed vigor she walked the last miles to reach the tiny cottage, perhaps it was abandoned or she could ask the strangers for a place to sleep before carrying on with her journey the next day.

When she reached the cottage she saw an elderly lady on a wooden bench overlooking the garden; a man Carwen's age working at a wooden bench not far away. Before the man noticed her, she saw that he was crafting without his hands touching the bench.

The dark haired man was shirtless; sweat was dripping down his brown muscled chest. He looked up at her; and as their eyes met the magic sparked between them.

"Hello Carwen darling," The grey-haired lady said.

"I'm sorry, do you know who I am?" She asked nervously.

She didn't want to be found, perhaps she shouldn't have come here. The man gazed at her with amazement, as if she had just appeared from a dream.

"We will know you," the lady said curiously.

"I'm Trevor Hufflepuff," the man introduced himself. "Nonna is a fortune-teller; she said you would be arriving soon."

Carwen instantly felt something between them, it was love at first sight. The two grew to love one another, their magic called to each other.

She quickly took on the role of taking care of Nonna and Trevor.

The two got married soon after, and Trevor often took letters to the village for her siblings. She heard that both the twins had been married off to wealthy men, and finally her mother could live out the rest of her days in relative luxury.

Her siblings were happy; she couldn't ask for more than that. After their mother died, the twins left with their respective husbands and she was content with her life and staying at home.

She never regretted having chosen love; despite the fact that she was lonely and longing for a child.

"Nonna, why can't I have a child?" Carwen asked one day.

"Dear one, you will have your baby girl. She will be more powerful than you and Trevor put together. She will one day be known as one of the greatest witches of the age, just have patience, child," Nonna responded.

Empowered by this message, she was patient. Nonna had never been wrong before. She was happy to wait till her time came.

One morning she was feeling ill, and went to wake Nonna for breakfast, to find the old lady had passed away during the night. She and Trevor were upset, but after a few months they realised they were expecting a child.

Trevor was thrilled for her that they would be having a child, uncommon during those times, he had no care if his child was a boy or a girl. He was just happy to have a healthy wife; and soon their love would produce the greatest gift of all - a magical love child.

They knew it would be a girl; and spoke for hours on what to call their baby. They eventually chose the name Helga. Helga was chosen in tribute to Trevor's mama he never knew. She had died giving birth to him. Which left him to grow up with his Nonna, who knew everything before it happened. She had greeted Death like an old friend, passing away during the night, knowing her passing would make room for a small child - her great-granddaughter. She knew Helga would do wonderful things during her life, using her kindness, love, tolerance and curiosity.

This child would revolutionize the craft, and centuries later the legacy of Hufflepuff would be written in each book, told to each young witch and wizard. Everyone would know about their history.

The day Helga was born marked a new chapter in the young couples life. One that would change not only their lives, but millions of magic users thereafter as well.


	2. Meeting Of Founders

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Year: ****7 stand in (with permission)**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: [Era] Pre-Founders Era**

**Word Count: 1009**

**Additional: Era not repeated within team.**

[Note: I am not a mathematician, I am a wordamatician.]

#proudpuff

**Founder: Helga Hufflepuff**

**Meeting Of Founders**

Carwen Hufflepuff walked into the kitchen to find her only child, Helga, practically climbing into the cupboards to get to different ingredients.

The young girl stumbled and fell, covering herself and her mother in baking flour.

"Sorry, Mama," Helga said looking sullen.

"What on Earth are you doing Helga?" her mother asked, vanishing the flour from their clothes. Helga's red hair was taken back in a braid, but still covered in flour. Her mama had missed a spot.

"I'm baking," she insisted.

"Who are you baking for?" her mamma asked instead, using a wand to take out the mixer magically before her daughter tried to lift get the bowl and spoon out, potentially causing things to crash to the floor.

"My friend, Rowena. She is turning eleven today," Helga said confidently. "I met her down in the village, she has magic as well," she said and walked over to the fridge for some eggs.

"Helga. You need to be careful. You know how Muggles feel about our craft around here." Carwen responded nervously.

"I know, Mama," the little girl said, smiling. "I can just tell sometimes."

Carwen was proud of her daughter for making a friend; she often worried the homeschooling would stunt her social development, but she did what she could. It wasn't feasible for the Hufflepuff family to meet with others that practiced the craft. She knew of none who lived in the village that practised the craft, and it took hours on foot to get there.

Helga's father, Trevor, was an inventor. He was proud his daughter took after both of them. She was always tinkering in the kitchen with her mother, or in the workshop with him.

Carwen knew they were struggling financially, but this meant a lot to her daughter, so she helped the girl bake the cupcakes. Helga took her time decorating the cupcakes with sugar flowers and sweets, spelling out Rowena; one letter on each cupcake.

Later, Helga changed into her village clothes and told her mother she would be going out for the rest of the day. Carwen knew her daughter could take care of herself so she didn't need to worry. She also handed the girl a woven magical drawstring bag and some money for supplies for the month, especially since the baking episode left them without flour.

Helga whistled to herself as she walked cheerfully along the road. She was carrying the woven drawstring bag over her one shoulder, and a copper tray with the cupcakes in her hands. She didn't want to risk them getting squished in the bag.

The town often had travellers, who would stay in the inn. Not far from town, she noticed a boy about her own age; he was standing not too far from her. The young boy must have seen her treats because he walked up to her curiously.

"Hello, I'm Godric," the boy introduced himself, his eyes on her cupcakes.

"I'm Helga. If you want you can have one; but they are for my friend's birthday, so you need to come with me. My friend's name is Rowena."

So Godric followed Helga to the Inn where her friend Rowena was staying with her parents. Rowena bounced downstairs, book in hand.

"Helga! Wow! These look beautiful. You know I didn't need a present," she exclaimed when she saw the baked goods; then her eyes found the boy with Helga and gave him a curious look.

"This is Godric; we met on the way here. He is our new friend," Helga explained cheerfully, handing over the cupcakes to the birthday girl.

"Happy birthday, Rowena," Godric said, smiling.

"Thank you," she responded, observing the boy with her curious eyes.

The three children shared the cupcakes and chatted. Helga and Rowena both had a passion for learning, whereas Godric seemed more interested in action than words; he explained that his father was working as a bounty hunter. It soon became clear that in this small village of Muggles, three young magic users have found each other. The chance of something like this happening was so small that one could almost say they were destined to meet.

Helga loved having children her own age to talk too or anyone really. She knew her mama was struggling to make ends meet. Helga thought about this and considered that her friends' parents were too busy to teach them, and her mother could use the financial aid. Godric and Rowena would both do well under her mother's tutorage. Their parents were also wealthy, so it seemed like a great idea.

"What if Mama teaches both of you as well?" Helga asked. "Then your parents can help Mama and I get to have my friends around all the time." She was proud of her idea, and her friends agreed. The three also agreed to wait until she spoke to her mama before going to their own parent's with the idea.

So, with her excitement building; she walked home, idea formed in her mind. What better way of getting her mama help than having her teach? Her mama was an excellent tutor; and at her eleven years of age she had a better grasp of magic than her few friends. She was sure this solution would be ideal for everyone. Her father would take slightly more convincing; he was the craftier of the two. Of course, she believed both her parents would be great at moulding young magical minds.

"You came up with this, Helga?" Carwen asked her daughter, beaming with pride.

Helga nodded.

"What a marvellous idea! Tutoring young ones like yourself. You are such a brilliant young girl," her mama responded happily.

Her father was more reluctant; but had to admit the idea carried merit. Perhaps they would make it through after all, all thanks to his social butterfly. The whole thing started out small, but soon another member joined the little class of three, and slowly it grew. The Hufflepuff household had never been so full of life, and Helga was just happy to make more friends.


End file.
